


How Far We've Come

by orphan_account



Category: FRAGILE さよなら月の廃墟 | Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon
Genre: Fluff, M/M, au where they traveled together or smth instead of splitting up, idk - Freeform, not really - Freeform, pre-established relationship sort of, shit is this fandom even alive, slightly ableist language on crow's part bc he just sort of talks that way??, so ye sorry for that, this is also really short oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>crow and seto travel together. things happen. i am trash</p><p>(t for language,,, the cursing is only occasional but still)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Far We've Come

**Author's Note:**

> /sweats nervously  
> i know i promised more summer shudder  
> sorry  
> am i fired yet  
> i'll finish ch 2 soon i promise
> 
> ee i haven't finished the game yet (bc i aM STUCK ON AN AGGRAVATING PART JFC)  
> so basically i'm at the part where sai comes in after crow and seto both split up to do their own things  
> anything after that idk
> 
> the timeline is really vague in this oops

Their days had been peaceful, in a way. They were practically up to their ears in ghosts and the like, of course, but Seto found that he didn’t mind. Despite Crow’s arrogance, his best friend made a decent traveling companion. Only... was ‘best friend’ the right word anymore? They had always passed off the things like kissing as platonic. Hell, they were even starting to say things like “I love you”.

The entire thing was making Seto’s head spin.

Tonight, the pair sat by yet another campfire. Or rather, Seto sat. Crow laid on his side, his back to the fire. They were next to each other, of course, close to touching. It was odd, seeing the robot sleep -- Seto hadn’t even been sure if he did, because he always fell asleep first. Normally, he’d be fast asleep long before now, but the same subject had been buzzing around in his head the entire day.

“Crow? Are you awake?”

Seto thought he saw the other boy move, but since Crow didn’t respond, he passed it off as a trick of the light. He raised his hand to his necklace as he spoke again, gripping it tightly. It was better that Crow didn’t hear him say it, anyways -- he just wanted to get it off of his chest, to say it to _someone_.

“I… I think I love you. More than in a ‘best friends’ way.” His head was tilted up, his gaze focused on the nighttime sky. He almost missed it as Crow sat up.

“Well, I’m glad that the feeling’s mutual.”

“Hey, you’re supposed to be asleep!” Seto’s tone was accusatory, and he found himself cursing his pale complexion as blood ran to his cheeks. He crossed his arms over his chest, his gaze darting towards the ground.

Crow snorted. “Only humans sleep, stupid.”

“Don’t animals?”

“Are you calling me an animal?”

Seto rolled his eyes, an exasperated sigh escaping him. “I meant animals like cats and dogs, Crow.”

Crow laughed, a real smile touching his lips this time, replacing the normal smirk or smug grin. “I know.” Seto felt a warm hand touching his own -- really, he had assumed that Crow’s skin would be cold, seeing as the other was pretty much made of metal -- as Crow leaned in, stealing a quick kiss.

That was how it always seemed to be, swift kisses that lasted mere seconds. None of them had really been as long as their first own at the rundown amusement park, though more usually seemed to follow now.

Seto still wasn’t entirely sure what all of this meant, or where it would lead to, but for the moment, he was happy. Even if they were almost alone in the world, even if they hadn’t seen any other survivors in days, at least he had Crow.

**Author's Note:**

> "Person A and Person B stay up late, and Person A decide to fake sleep, thinking it’ll be interesting. Person B believes they’re asleep, and confesses their love for Person A. How Person A reacts is up to you."  
> prompt from otpprompts.tumblr.com
> 
> damn like 470 words or smth this is weak and i apologize


End file.
